Love Without Spells
by D-chan
Summary: Usagi has a hearttoheart with a fifthyear prefect at Hogwarts. The results of a perfectly innocent conversation turn into more then either expect... My first HPSM


(HP/SM) Love Without Spells 

_Written by D-chan_

~*~

"Wandering out alone so late at night? Tsk, tsk, little soldier. You could get yourself into a lot of trouble."

Usagi spun around, startled by the intruding voice. She frowned when her eyes focused on her arch-nemesis. "I could say the same for you," she retorted, never mind she was scared to death of this particular person.

He smirked. "Now, that's not a kindly way of speaking to one's superior, is it?"

"You're not MY superior," she replied, feeling bolder by the minute.

He chuckled softly. "You've a smart mouth, First-year. I suggest you watch yourself."

"Get out of my face, Malfoy," she all but spat.

Draco Malfoy raised a pale golden eyebrow, absently fingering the tip of the wand protruding from his dark trench coat pocket. "I admit, I doubted you at first," he murmured. "But tonight you seem to be proving braver than I anticipated, little soldier."

Usagi's cheeks colored. "You may be prefect of Slytherin, but I refuse to be afraid of you."

Malfoy smirked. "Isn't it a bit late to make that sort of decision?" He laughed harshly. "But like I said before, you're proving to be braver than anticipated."

"I'm flying with joy," she bit.

He sneered. "You're a feisty little Gryffindor. Almost enough to have been suited for Slytherin if you ask me."

"Who said I asked you?" she muttered under her breath.

Malfoy, of course, caught it. "You seem to hold more anger towards me than your own precious prefect," he noted.

It was her turn to raise a fine eyebrow. "I hold more anger than Harry? Be fair. You haven't made any cruel remarks on my family nor upbringing. You hardly ever cast a spell on me."

"True," he agreed smugly, startling her.

_'Let's give him a taste of his own concoction,'_ she thought. "Actually, I don't hate you at all."

It was his turn to be startled. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "I don't hate anybody, really... Not to say I don't dislike you a great deal, though," she added almost as an afterthought.

"Wisely said," he acknowledged.

"Thank you." Usagi looked at him. "Aren't you afraid of being caught by Filch or Ms. Norris?"

"No," was the short reply.

"Why not?"

"They won't be coming around here."

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

Malfoy sneered again. "You sure seem worried of getting caught. Ironic, you were the first one out here, too."

Usagi simply flashed him a smile. "Oh, I'm more worried for you than I am myself," she said coolly.

"Is that a fact." Malfoy then noticed the shimmering cloak at her feet before he raised his narrowed eyes to her. "Doesn't that belong to your celebrity prefect?"

"Harry doesn't seem to mind loaning," she retorted. "He understands. Remember which of you two has the kinder heart."

"Define kinder heart."

She frowned. "Pardon?"

Draco Malfoy sighed. "Explain what you mean by having a kinder heart, First-year Gryffindor."

Usagi was undaunted by the cruel tone his voice took on. "Harry welcomes almost everyone with an open heart and arms. You push them all away."

"Not so," he replied.

The girl looked surprised. "Pray tell."

His lips pulled back from his teeth in a not-so-nice smile. "I don't let them get close enough to push away. Simple as that."

Usagi frowned, startled at this new piece of information. "That's not healthy, Malfoy."

He stopped toying with his wand long enough to cross his arms over his chest and plant a look of defiance on his face. "What do you know about anything?" he snapped. "You're only a first-year, and a late starter at that. Not many start coming to Hogwarts at fourteen years of age."

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Some don't learn of their heritage until they reach eighteen years of age," she informed him.

That surprised him but he didn't let it show. "Then you should consider yourself lucky to be here at all," he remarked.

"I suppose so. I never would have met you otherwise."

He snorted. "In that case, maybe you shouldn't have come here at all."

"Why not?" she challenged. "Because you're such a bad boy and even the mere sight of you will scorch my innocence? Come on, Malfoy. I have no reason to fear you."

"And yet you seem to find valid reasons to hate - oh, pardon, I meant dislike - me?"

Usagi paused. "I try not to look for infirmities. I'd much rather look at your positive points."

He laughed harshly. "So there's at least one Gryffindor that believes I'm a sweet little angel," he sneered.

It was her turn to smirk. "Not necessarily. I merely mentioned I believe you have good points."

"And those being?" he challenged. Some part of him, so deep down he almost didn't hear it, told him he was scared at the prospect of having a positive quality in a Gryffindor's eyes. He was uneasy with the idea but refused to be the one to back out, especially when they were this far into the game.

Usagi paused and studied his face for such a long time Malfoy was about to speak up when she said, "Well... you're very attractive, even if that was just a one-sided opinion.

Malfoy laughed. It wasn't as harsh or bitter as it always before, either.

_'He's actually laughing,'_ she thought in amazement. _'The great Draco Malfoy is laughing and I didn't insult anybody!'_

His laughter abruptly halted, however, and a deafening silence stretched. Usagi opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but he covered her mouth, scowling and motioning for her to listen. She had to strain to hear but she finally caught a faint voice not too far away.

"Did you hear something, Ms. Norris? Maybe a couple of rebels in this here stadium, perhaps?"

"Filch," Usagi muttered in disgust.

"Better get out of here," Malfoy said with mild surprise. "If I get caught it'll take away a vast amount of points from Slytherin."

Usagi picked up the Invisibility Cloak at her feet and began to wrap it around herself when Filch's voice made her freeze.

"Why, the door's unlocked! Must be come prefect, huh?" he was saying gleefully. Malfoy's face visibly drained of what color he had, which surprised Usagi because the boy was so pale already.

Draco prepared himself to be caught until a slim hand enclosed his wrist and yanked him backwards. Before he could utter anything a soft material was wrapped around his right side. He looked down, inwardly surprise, at Usagi. She pressed closer against him and pulled the Cloak tighter around the both of them. He wanted to question her actions but the Quidditch stadium doors opened and Filch strode in.

Malfoy scowled. _'Him and that damn cat...'_

"I know you're in here somewhere," Filch called in a singsong voice. "Don't think I don't know!"

Usagi's body trembled against Malfoy. He smirked faintly at the concept of her being more afraid of Filch than himself before he glanced down at her. Her eyes were narrowed in distaste at Filch but Malfoy could notice fear when he saw it, no matter how much one tried to hide it.

"Scared?" he murmured in her ear, so softly not even Filch could hear it. She jumped, making him smirk again. She glared at him, not out of anger, he noticed, but out of annoyance, and gestured for him to be silent.

After what seemed like hours Filch gave up in disgust, obviously upset to have not caught his prey. "Don't think this is the end, delinquents," she snarled, storming out of the stadium, his cat scrambling after him. The doors slammed shut behind them.

Usagi refused to move until she was positive the old man was gone. She released the folds of the cloak and folded it over her arms, pulling away from Malfoy who frowned.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you reprobate?"

He scowled. "Answer my question first."

Usagi shrugged. "Like I said, I have no reason to hate you. I have no problems helping you out, either." She grinned. "Besides, if you were caught I'm sure you'd certainly get me in trouble as well."

"So you think you've got me all figured out, huh?" Malfoy replied.

She shrugged. "It's no secret you despise all Gryffindors. I don't see why I should be an exception, especially considering how I'm so closely acquainted with your worst enemy."

"Did I not say I thought you were close enough to Slytherin for my tastes?" he inquired.

She tilted her head slightly. "Yes, but the fact of the matter is we're still on opposite grounds. I also prefer the choice I more or less made to be here."

Malfoy smirked in amusement. "I take it you wouldn't hurry to switch sides?"

"Even if I could, no," she responded.

"That's probably the best answer, actually," he finally remarked after a while. "After all, as you said, we are on opposite grounds."

Usagi smiled. "We have quite a chasm between our classes, don't we?"

"So let's keep it that way."

"Why?"

Malfoy snorted. "It's been that way since anyone can remember."

"All the more the reason to change it."

Malfoy briefly wondered if Dumbledore checked his pupils to see if they were sane or not before hr remembered the old man's nature himself. "...."

Usagi smiled. "You think I'm crazy now, don't you?"

"Most Slytherins do," he muttered.

She shrugged. "Hardly a surprise. Where are your lackeys?" she asked abruptly.

Malfoy scowled. "I don't need them 24/7. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"If that's the case I'm surprised you need them at all."

Malfoy was really beginning to hate the way she could corner him verbally. "They chose to follow me. I just keep them in line."

She rolled her eyes. "And a fine job you've been doing." A pause. "I heard Ron gave you a black eye your first year."

"Lucky blow."

She was smiling again. "I also heard during the sorting the hat screamed 'SLYTHERIN' the moment it touched your head."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just making conversation."

He shook his head slightly. _'Crazy witch.'_ Then, to her surprise, he spoke. "If you desire it enough and fit the qualifications the hat will put you in your desired place."

"You desired to be a Slytherin." It wasn't a question, more like a statement or acknowledgement.

"Of course."

She smiled at him. "I'm sure you're not all that bad."

Alarms went off in his head. He pushed then aside to silence them and said coolly, "Then that's where you're wrong, little soldier." Then, without warning, he pulled his wand out and pointed it straight at her face. She froze, looking surprised and a little fearful. "Don't tell me you didn't bring your wand?" he scoffed. "How else do you plan to defend yourself if some beast came in here?"

"You mean besides you, right?"

Draco Malfoy looked momentarily startled before he snickered. "Your mouth, if nothing else, might either save or kill you. At this rate, you would have been dead shortly after I walked in."

"If you were to attack me, you mean."

"Naturally."

She sighed but it looked restrained. "Could you put that away, please? I have no desire for some stray magic to hit me without warning."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow but complied nevertheless. "Fine. I apologize if I frightened you too badly."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I forgive you."

He frowned. "What?"

"I forgive you," she repeated.

"Let me get this straight," he said brusquely. "I attempt to scare you by faking an attack, which, by the way, could get me suspended, but then later I apologize and you just exonerate me so easily even though I'm an enemy?"

She nodded. "You apologized and meant it. I see no reason to hold a grudge against you."

Malfoy stared at her for a long moment. "Why the sudden change?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came in here you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you're prodding me for information about myself. Why?"

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess because most of my dislike comes from rumors I've heard about you, which certainly isn't fair on my part, I admit." She smiled. "Does this bother you?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Do I bother you?"

"No." He was surprised at his own answer.

"Glad to hear it," she said, looking as surprised as he felt. "I take it I shouldn't get comfortable with the idea of you taking a liking to anyone but a Slytherin, though, huh?"

His old sneer returned. "A wise and correct assumption."

Usagi sighed. "I like it better when you laugh."

"I always laugh."

She shook her head. "No, I meant the way you did when I said you were provocative."

"Am I, really."

"Of course."

He smirked, a new idea coming to light. "And just how attracted to me are you, little soldier?"

Usagi made a noise in her throat, blushing brightly in surprise. "What?"

He leaned forward, pale blond hair falling in his eyes. "I think you're attracted to me, Usagi Tsukino."

"I am not," she protested indignantly.

"Aren't you? I always thought it was bad for a Gryffindor to lie."

She glared at him, the color still high in her cheeks. "Don't you dare use my class against me, Malfoy!"

"So you do." Usagi flushed deeper, opened her mouth as if to argue, but no words came out so she shut it again. Malfoy smiled smugly with this new, startling yet interesting and fun piece of information. "No Slytherin and Gryffindor has had any kind of kind relationship for at least a millennia, you know."

"I haven't planned any sort of future out!" she protested.

He smirked. "Don't deny something I haven't yet accused you of, Usagi."

Usagi glared at him. "All right, fine. I'm attracted to you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Hurt you," he said simply, coldly.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to prove to you it's a mistake to love the enemy," he explained, eyes glinting.

Panic exploded inside of Usagi. _'This is Malfoy remember?! Draco Malfoy, son of an evil wizard. The prefect Slytherin! A fifth-year, too. What's wrong with you?!'_

And yet, a small part of her didn't care...

Malfoy grasped her chin in a painful grip. "Watch me hurt you," he murmured. "Watch me cause you pain by tearing your soul to unrecognizable shreds, Usagi."

Then he kissed her.

Her eyes shot open, shock naked on her face. _'What in the name of Voldemort...?'_ That name was like a curse in Hogwarts but Usagi was one of the few that didn't flinch at the name.

Usagi didn't have much experience with kissing - none, in fact - but she believed that if it felt good that meant the person was a pretty good kisser. And if that was the case, Draco Malfoy was one hell of a kisser.

Malfoy meant to pull back immediately but when Usagi broke out of her daze and leaned up to kiss him back, he found it hard to pull away. _'What... am I doing?'_ a small voice demanded only to be drowned out when she hesitatingly, shyly, placed her hands on both his upper arms. Her touch was warm, so warm...

_'Oh, my God...'_ he thought faintly. _'This isn't... It's not... What am I doing?'_

He was kissing the enemy.

The thought had barely enough time to cross his mind before he wrenched himself away, expression horror-stricken. Usagi almost fell over from the sudden lack of support. "Malfoy?" she whispered.

"No!" he hissed. "No, that wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" she asked shakily. She was almost as confused as he was about their situation. "I don't-"

"It shouldn't have gone that far," Malfoy was muttering. "That shouldn't have happened... damn it, damn it, damn it!" he exploded.

Usagi watched him curse for a few more seconds, growing angrier with each word. Finally she strode straight up to him and slapped him sharply across the face. Then dead silence ensued.

For a brief second she could have sworn she saw pain in his eyes until they hardened. "Yes?" he asked coldly. "You have my full attention now."

Usagi clutched her hand to her breast, trembling. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... Are you hurt?"

For a second his eyes betrayed him but then he sneered. "Of course not. I could hurt you much more than that, First-year."

So it was back to the "Hey, yous". Usagi forced herself to blink back her tears and say softly, "Yes, I suppose you're right as usual."

"Of course."

Her anger flared back up. "This is NOT a very funny trick, Malfoy!"

His eyes narrowed. "What trick?"

"This... This trick on my mind!" Confusion and anger made her stammer, forcing her angry words to sound weak and feeble. "Do you think you can go and... Go and... And just kiss whoever you want to?! No! It doesn't work that way!"

She was being too loud for either of their safety. He clamped a hand over her mouth painfully, glaring daggers. "If we get caught I'm blaming you!" he hissed.

"Then I'll just accuse you of using some sort of seduction spell on me," she whispered heatedly. "I'm sure you're capable of doing so!"

"Who are they going to listen to, a prefect or a first-year?"

"Who are they going to believe, a lying Slytherin or an honest Gryffindor?" she asked. "Besides, my story is closer to the truth than any of yours could be!"

He snapped. "I did NOT try to seduce you, crazy witch!"

She jabbed him sharply in the chest with her finger. He flinched slightly but regained his composure so quickly she almost didn't catch it. "You kissed me, didn't you?! Without any true feelings behind it and without my consent, of all things! That can also be an assault of rape in mild form! Taking my first kiss!"

Her last sentence made any harsh insults die before they reached his lips. "That..." He looked a bit more nervous now, almost vulnerable. "That was... your first?"

Now she looked uneasy, as if she wished she hadn't told him that. "Yes," she admitted. At the look on his face she managed to say, "What, did you think _I_ was the one that went around kissing people to, shall I say, 'hurt' them?"

Malfoy's expression was indignant now, as he turned his head away and muttered something.

"What?" Usagi said, still simmering but unbearable curious. "I couldn't hear you."

He looked back at her. He didn't exactly blush but there was the barest hints of pink on his face even as he scowled. "I said it was my first, too," he growled.

Usagi was shocked. "_What?_ But you... you were..."

"I was what?"

"You were so GOOD at it!" she blurted.

Malfoy somehow managed to keep his face at the normal temperature level. "How would you know if you say it was your first? Were you lying again?" he accused.

She was flustered rather than angry. "No... Well... I meant... It just felt so wonderful I naturally assumed-"

"You'd kissed someone else," he finished for her, trying to keep an annoyed expression plastered on his face. "I know, I know."

Usagi studied him for a moment. "Did you think that about me?"

"No!" he shouted too quickly. Then he coughed and mumbled, "No. No, I didn't. Why would I have such thoughts about one raised by Muggles?"

She frowned. "Are you running from me, Draco?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Why are you running from me?"

He tried miserably to change the subject. "You've never played Quidditch, have you?"

"Malfoy, stop it."

"Your special prefect is also a celebrity for being a great Seeker in Quidditch, you know."

"Malfoy..."

"He has me to thank for it, really."

"Malfoy!"

"I mean, if I hadn't stolen that Remembrance stone during First Year-"

"Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, shutting him up. "Will you just answer me? Please?"

He smirked faintly. "Are you begging now?"

"Malfoy!"

"No."

"What?" She was astonished; clearly she had been expecting another answer.

"No. I'm not telling you another damn thing," he said, looking angry yet faintly amused. "Dawn should be here in an hour or so, anyway. We both need to rest."

She scowled. "So come daybreak we go back to fighting each other, is that it?"

"Yes," he replied calmly. "That's how it's supposed to be at Hogwarts... Slytherin versus Gryffindor."

"And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," she muttered.

"Exactly."

"So we're just going to go on with our lives and forget about tonight and... Dare I say, move on?"

His cold expression faltered for a few precious seconds. "I hope not," he murmured but Usagi heard it.

"What?"

Both his hands grasped her shoulders tightly. "I don't plan on forgetting," he said, smirking. "How else will I be able to tell the world I kissed a Gryffindor for my first and final choice?"

Usagi choked on her words. "B-but... there will be others," she stammered.

He snorted. "We'll see." Then he stole another kiss, making her breath catch in her throat.

"W-wait," she whispered. "After this... I mean... What will I call you?"

If he thought it was a facetious question he didn't show it. He smirked. "What you've been calling me all along. Or by my first name if you dare." He gave a mock bow. "You should feel honored. Hardly anyone calls me by my first name."

"But-"

"And," he interrupted. "If you don't mind, little soldier, I'd like to call you Usagi." With that he turned and walked towards the doors.

There was only one last excuse to keep him talking to her and she resorted to using it. "Draco... Um, I mean, Malfoy..." He paused, not looking back at her but obviously listening. "Why have you been calling me 'little soldier' all night?"

He turned around enough to survey her briefly. "Like I have to keep saying, you're braver than I thought. To be blunt, that there is the reason for you a soldier. As for the little..." He smirked. "Really, it's a compliment, Usagi."

"But-"

"See you tomorrow, Usagi."

"But-!"

"Tomorrow," he repeated firmly.

Usagi sighed in defeat, crossing her arms, not out of anger but because she was a little cold. It sounded silly, even to her, but without Malfoy's close presence she grew cooler. "I don't want to have to fight you again tomorrow," she said meekly. "If we don't at least glare at each other someone's bound to figure out..."

He frowned. "In that case we'll have to avoid one another as much as possible."

"I don't want to do that!" she cried.

"Shh!" he hissed. "I know. But it's the only solution for now." He tilted her chin up so she could see his eyes clearly. They were hard and icy again, hidden behind the old mask. The only warmth she could sense from him clung to the edges of his words. "Right now the only thing to worry about is how to get back to our rooms."

Usagi knew he was right and relented. "Okay..."

"Good," was his reply.

She knelt down to retrieve the borrowed Invisibility Cloak. Unfolding it, she turned to bid him goodnight only to find he was already gone. Disappointment and relief flooded her at the same time. Even as she blinked back tears a small smile made its way across her face.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," she said to the empty stadium.

~*~

Okay, minna! That was my first fic that had anything to deal with Harry Potter! ^^ I'm so... so proud... *sniffs*

*mysterious recovery* Anyway, I left it open for the possibility of a sequel which I really wanna do. ^^ Just keep in mind that as I'm writing this little message to you all I've only read the first book. THAT'S RIGHT! I am a new recruit! *giggles*

And, as you can probably already tell, Malfoy's my favorite character. *^^*

Hope you enjoyed the fic. Ja ne, minna-chan!

_~ D-chan_


End file.
